Wolfgang's Takeover! Episode 1
10 years have pasted since Wolf's birthday celebration. It's a cold December. Wolfgang is in High School. He is 15 years old and is doing great at school. He gets A's all the time. Wolfgang is the older brother of his 3 sisters and two brothers. Wolfgang is also on his school's wrestling team. ''He has a few friends, but one stands out. Samantha, is a girl who doesn't know her mother or father. She would live on the streets and didn't have any education. Wolfgang met her on the street, when they were 6. Later that day, Wolfgang would tell his dad and mom about it, causing Serenity to go find that girl and take the girl to her home. Wolfgang and Samantha, have been friends ever since. May is 10 years old now and likes to have tea parties with Dolloid, for some reason. May is the younger sister of Wolfgang. Wolf and ten of his friends were also added to the Legend's Circle with their current bakugan names listed. Nuzamaki90, Redakaibakulover, and Airzel all have their own family now too. Pandoid has parted ways with Frosting128, to help others. Frosting128 however is looking for a new partner. She runs some kind-of training program with others and their Bakugan. '' ''Ding-Ding-Ding '' ( A bell rings ) Ms. P) MAKE SURE YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK! Students) Okay! Wolfgang) What a day... Samantha) Yeah... Happy you were my partner... Wolfgang) Me too... Samantha) You're really great at math... Wolfgang) Yeah... Dad taught me all these problems, so I had extra help. Samantha) Maybe I should ask Wolf for some help too... Wolfgang) You know you can call him dad, right? Samantha) I know... Just, he's not my dad. Wolfgang) For the last 8 years, he's been a father to you. Samantha) I can't... He's just... He's just not my father. ( Samantha puts a scarf around her neck ) Wolfgang) Isn't it funny, how our lockers are right next to each other? Samantha) Yeah... I would have never expected it. ( Wolfgang opens his locker ) Samantha) Looks like you need help with your locker... Wolfgang) I do? Samantha) Yeah... My locker is neat... Your locker is messy... Wolfgang) My locker is fine... It's neat! Samantha) Sure... ' '( Samantha rolls her eyes ) ( Wolfgang puts his jacket on ) Samantha) AWW No! The muscle man is back! Wolfgang) Huh? Samantha) Your jacket makes you look fat... Wolfgang) Oh... ( Wolfgang closes his locker ) ( Samantha closes her locker ) Wolfgang) Guess we should go catch the bus now... Samantha) Yeah... ( Wolfgang and Samantha walk through the hallway, go outside, and get on the bus ) ( Meanwhile, at Wolf's home ) May) Dolloid is funny! Phone) Yes, yes I am! Wolf) Now she's the phone... Cyclone Wolfie) Child's play... Wolf) I know, right! Phone) BEEP! Someone is calling! ( Wolf walks up to the phone and picks it up ) Dolloid) I LIKE CHEESE! Wolf) Ugh... Dolloid, enough...please! Dolloid) NEVER! Wolf) Fine... ( Hits the tone button, changing the line to a different one ) Wolf) Hello? Nuzamaki90) Hey! Wolf) Oh... Hey Nuza. Nuzamaki90) Do you mind, if I come over Friday? Wolf) I don't think I have any plans, so sure. What time though? Nuzamaki90) About 5pm... Wolf) Okay, I'll be here then. ( Wolf hangs the phone up ) May) Who called? Wolf) Uncle Nuza... Phone) NO! NOT HIM! Wolf) GET OUT OF THE PHONE, ALREADY! Phone) Any if I don't? Wolf) I'll throw you out! Phone) O_O I'LL GET OUT! ( Dolloid gets out of the phone and goes to May ) May) YOU SCARED HER! Wolf) Uh... ' '( Wolf scratches his head ) Wolf) Um... ( The front door opens and closes ) Serenity) I'm home, FINALLY! Wolf) How was your day at work? Serenity) Ugh... Hard, but no lives were lost. Wolf) Good... Dolloid) WOLF SCARED ME! May) YEAH! DADDY SCARED HER! Wolf) Uh... You know, I'm going to leave! ( Wolf goes upstairs ) Serenity) Dolloid, were you messing with the phone again! Dolloid) Yes... Serenity) Well stop! Moonlight) Yeah! Dolloid) Come on, I'm a waterless dolphin! May) And she's cute! Serenity) Be quiet and keep this a secret, please... May) What? Serenity) I'll let Dolloid off the hook, this time... Dolloid) YES! I mean... yes. ( May and Dolloid go to May's room ) ( Wolfgang opens the front door and lets Samantha in first ) Serenity) How was school today? Wolfgang) GREAT! Samantha) It was okay... Volf) Hey, master! Wolfgang) Hey! Volf) So when do we train? Wolfgang) Um... Not for awhile... Volf) What! WHY! Wolfgang) I've got to study, it's all snowy outside, and it's just too cold to be out for long... ''' '''Volf) But we would always train! Wolfgang) I'm sorry. I just can't! Samantha) Um... I'm going to go study... ( Samantha goes upstairs to her room ) Volf) STUDY? Wolfgang, you never study! Wolfgang) I know...but it's time I change! ( Cyclone Wolfie just sits on the refrigerator watching, in ball form ) Volf) But! Wolfgang) I'm sorry! I HAVE TO! Volf) NO! I'm sorry! I QUIT! ( Volf flies off into another room ) Wolfgang) V... ( Interruption ) Serenity) You go study, I'll check on Volf... Okay? Wolfgang) OKAY! Volf On Edge! Ep. 2 Rate of ep.1? ( 0 lowest, 10 highest ) 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:May Category:Dolloid Category:Cyclone Wolfie Category:Wolf Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Serenity Category:Volf